Castle Oblivion's Haunting
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: What do murder, fear, and a killer wearing a jack o'lantern have in common? They all contribute to the biggest haunting Castle Oblivion has ever known. My KH Halloween fic! R&R...or that'll be a trick, haha!


**A/N: MWAHAHAHA, Happy Halloween, everybody! Here is my Halloween KH fic as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the general idea.**

* * *

**Castle Oblivion's Haunting**

All Hallow's Eve crept upon the residents of Castle Oblivion with no ceremony, or at least, according to what Xemnas ordered of his inferiors.

"No practical jokes, candy, jack o' lanterns, or any such merrymaking will happen on this night. Is that understood?" he inquired of the rest of Organization XIII, his amber eyes scanning the throne chamber for any objections.

Most of his allies nodded their heads in comprehension, except three certain jokesters who groaned audibly from their defeat.

"Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, I notice, have objections. What is it, gentlemen?" the Superior asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, sir," Axel replied gravely, though hissed to the other two, "Get in my room after this."

All three teenage boys teleported to the Flurry of Dancing Flames' bedroom to contemplate what to do next.

"Demyx, maybe you should go outside, come to think of it." Smirking craftily, Axel opened his door to permit the blond musician to leave.

"What?!? Awww, what about the candy? You can't have Halloween without candyyy," he whined just as the redhead slammed the door in his face. Merely shaking his head in response, Axel perched gingerly on the edge of his bed, with Roxas standing before him.

The two boys remained silent as the fiery, redheaded master of practical jokes created the ultimate Halloween prank within his keen mind. It had to go unabashedly against the ground rules that Xemnas had set. It had to contain tricks that would make other pranksters before him bow their heads in shame. After all, since Axel did not receive the treat of doing Halloween related activities, tricks must be ensued. And, most of all, the prank had to (absolutely _had _to) frighten the other members, especially the leader. A twisted smirk distorted Axel's lips, causing him to rub his hands together in impish delight. His friend, in the mean time, merely let a confused expression take over his own face.

"What do you have in mind, Axel?" Roxas questioned, half-eagerly, half-suspiciously. What could the redhead possibly have in store for tonight, the most horrific, yet fantastic of nights?

"What _I _have in mind, you say? For shame, Roxas, I thought you would figure it out by now." Propelling himself off the bed, he picked up a decorative jack o' lantern with a demented sneer on its face, appraising it like an antique item. "I'm going to plan the best Halloween prank ever!"

"Oh, really?" Roxas raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How's it gonna go?"

"You'll see...and you'll be a part of it, too. Would you mind if I covered you in ketchup after we set up this thing?"

Axel waited in anticipation for his best friend's answer, hoping that he would be willing to help. For, Number Eight in the Organization possessed so many Halloween knick-knacks, that he was bound to pull this off, if Roxas would comply.

"All right," the blond couldn't help but smirk in relish, "I'll help you. So...what's this about ketchup?"

"Oh, so many tricks, so little time! Well, I'll explain it to you. Here's the deal..."

About thirty minutes later, Axel rushed through the ivory corridors, covered in shadows from the moonlight poking its beams through the occasional window, in frenzy. He managed to accidentally bump into Xemnas on the way.

"Sir, sir! Something terrible has happened. Roxas...has gone missing!"

"I see. Well, let us gather the members to inform them of this...'tragedy'," Xemnas replied coolly, though really hadn't the slightest concern when it came to Number Thirteen. That infernal brat had served as a mere nuisance, if anything else.

Once again, the members of Organization XIII assembled themselves in the throne room, wondering what had occurred this time.

"What happened _this _time? I was in the middle of a good book. Come on, just give me a break here," Zexion complained quietly, though it almost didn't sound like a complaint.

"Quit your whining!" Vexen snapped crankily; he inwardly rejected to this meeting, however, for he was currently making an experiment.

"It appears as if Roxas has gone missing, as Number Eight informed me," Xemnas spoke in his usual monotone voice. "Let us all split up."

After much grumbling, the other Nobodies decided to split up in groups of two, though one turned out to consist of three. Axel had mysteriously gone missing, too.

Demyx, trembling, searched the east wing of Castle Oblivion with a bored Luxord, who played with his deck of cards with one hand. They looked in every door to seek Roxas, with no success.

"Where the bloody hell is he? I'd just as soon play a decent game of blackjack, then waste my time looking for—"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Demyx screamed, interrupting Luxord's comment.

The poor, traumatized musician glimpsed a bloody corpse rotting at the end of the corridor. Roxas lay lifeless, his tongue lolling on one side of his face.

"He's deeeaaad! Roxas! He was my...my friend!" Demyx held the suspected corpse close to him, bawling like a baby.

"Something fishy's going on here, I daresay. In fact—AH!"

Luxord had leapt back from his companion upon seeing a weird shape: a human-like form with a sphere on top...an orange sphere.

Meanwhile, Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas wandered in the west wing, endeavoring to dig up clues as to where Roxas had disappeared to.

"Leave it to Number Thirteen to do something as foolish as this," Saix remarked frigidly. "Wherever that idiotic Axel is, he's sure to be there."

"Yeah...this definitely is a waste of my—hey, check out Kingdom Hearts!" Xigbar shouted in an urgent tone, pointing out one of the windows. Kingdom Hearts appeared to be under siege as infrared beams shot toward it.

Saix paled instantly. "My word, someone is destroying our last hope for survival!"

"Not my Kingdom Hearts!!!" Xemnas downright panicked before teleporting immediately to the disastrous scene taking place. A slim figure with a jack o' lantern for a head placed one hand to its carved mouth in mute laughter. It ran off before Xemnas could even think of admonishing the pathetic devil.

It could easily be rest assured that this alter ego called "Jack the Pumpkin Head" terrorized the members.

Vexen and Zexion had resolved to inspect the basement, mainly the laboratory, to see if the already dead Roxas (not to _their _knowledge) had concealed himself there.

"Why do we have to search here, Vexen? I know you are extremely worried about your experiment, but this is utterly ridiculous."

"No, it's not! And besides, this one sets itself apart from all the others."

"How so?"

The stereotypical mad scientist that Vexen truly was decided to come by revealing that essence through his cackles and twisted smirk. "I was in the process of bringing dead matter, more specifically a dead being, to life!"

Rolling his eyes due to the pathetic nature of the Chilly Academic, Zexion coolly asked him, "Have you ever read _Frankenstein _before or heard of it, you miserable old fool?"

"Who are you calling old?!? And no, I can't say that I have."

"I wouldn't recommend the novel, but it tells us that dead things should...well, to be blunt, stay dead."

Vexen only waved this information aside. "Bah! That's nonsense! What's so terrible about resurrection? _We _were resurrected, weren't we?"

Zexion prepared to respond to that, when a cacophonous groaning noise reached his ears. This was followed by the thumping of cumbersome feet, which an ugly, troll-like creature with a hockey mask possessed as it staggered toward the two.

"It's aliiiive!!!" Vexen declared proudly, though something happened to radically disturb his arrogance. The experiment suddenly turned on a powerful chainsaw, creating whirring noises and therefore frightening his creator.

"Oh no! It's going to kill us all! Defend us from it, Zexion!" he ordered as he nearly tripped over the hem of his cloak to seek a hiding place.

Meanwhile, the teen with the purple-gray hair merely inspected the creature with an apathetic gaze.

"Hello, my name is Zexion. You must be Vexen's creature."

Growling in order to frighten the kid before him, the creature neared closer to him, all the while brandishing the chainsaw.

"Oh, curses." Zexion paled twenty shades before teleporting to his room to conceal himself.

Xaldin and Lexaeus found out from a screaming, weeping Demyx that Roxas had died by a murderer's hand. The one question that remained was who did this? It surely could not be...

"Nah, can't be him!" Lexaeus scoffed at Xaldin's theory. "Why would it when he'd never so much as hurt that shrimp?"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion! Don't blame me if I think he befriended him for an ulterior motive. That motive would be chopping him to pieces."

"His body was whole, Xal—"

"Shut up! You're not a good conspiracy theorist, Lexaeus."

The two men continued to argue until Jack the Pumpkin Head tiptoed and stopped behind Lexaeus.

Xaldin, who had heaved another breath to explain to Number Five that Roxas was murdered by one of their own, shut his mouth quickly. Jack raised tow gloved fingers to his carved smirk to tell Xaldin to be quiet; the dreadlocked man only started to shiver in terror.

"What?" Lexaeus had taken no notice of the obscure stranger. "Have you finally discovered that you're crazy?"

Shaking his head back and forth repeatedly, Xaldin cowered even more.

Number Five was completely baffled. How did Number Two become so terrified in so brief a time? Sure, darkness covered Castle Oblivion due to the nighttime hours, but there was no need for fear. Everything would work out in the end. They may have to bury Roxas...

"Hey, tough guy, I'm right behind you," a taunting voice jeered, causing Lexaeus to turn sharply around to see Jack the Pumpkin Head wielding a knife. Lexaeus fainted almost instantly, and Xaldin screamed like a teenage girl before picking him up, retreating to the kitchen without a second thought.

"Well, Larxene, I do believe everyone in this castle has gone entirely mad," Marluxia commented as lightly as if he had observed what the moon looked like this Halloween night. "After all, I just heard Saix babbling about a pumpkin headed man trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts."

"Humph, as if that would ever happen!" Larxene scoffed, pushing back a strand of her blond hair. "I mean, Saix is always obsessing over that moon! He thinks everyone is out to get it."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Oh, really? I beg to differ." That same taunting voice (so familiar...) came again to converse with the two Nobodies.

Surprisingly, both Larxene and Marluxia remained calm, for by this time, the rumors had been passed onto them. They were skeptics to what the others said to say the least.

"Oh, you're just some prankster!" Marluxia chuckled, his azure eyes sparkling with amusement. This pumpkin headed character certainly was bored to death and decided to come here to entertain himself. There was no harm in that!

"I killed Roxas, and I'm looking for a couple of victims to kill in his wake. What say you about being the victims?"

The smile on the rose gardener's face faded, whereas Larxene stayed the same, emotionless to Jack the Pumpkin Head's threat.

"I'll steal your roses and burn them, you know. If I killed Roxas, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them."

"Not my roses! Not my roses!" Marluxia lost his placidity and rushed toward his greenhouse to salvage his precious flowers.

Larxene still possessed absolutely no cares when it came to Jack's somewhat eerie presence; if anything, she felt mere irritation toward him.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd get out of Castle Oblivion!" she threatened.

Jack held back his head and laughed insanely at her attempts at getting rid of him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to try harder to scare you. Speaking of which..."

He displayed two pairs of kunai that Larxene always ensured to carry with her; she had resolved to abandon them in her room tonight, a stupid mistake. Inwardly, she confessed that that somewhat unnerved her.

"You stole my kunai, so what? You just better give them back!"

"Yeah right! And aren't you aware you have nothing to fight with?" Jack inquired as he hurled the knives at Larxene, pinning her to a wall.

"I'm still not scared!" she boasted.

"Are you sure? How about this?"

Sprinting as rapidly as possible, the Pumpkin Head darted into a nearby bathroom where a bucket sat. He filled this with cold water from the sink before returning to an immobile Larxene.

"What's in...there?" she asked, her voice wavering just slightly.

"Water. Do you like getting wet?" He slowly proceeded to tread toward her as he chuckled light-heartedly.

"No...no!!" she shrieked, struggling to break free. "I can't get wet at all!"

"Well, too bad. Humph, you're lucky that your friend escaped while he could. You, however—heh-heh-heh—aren't as fortunate!"

"AAAAAAHHH, NOOOOO!!!" Larxene screamed so loudly, that every member of Organization XIII teleported to where she stood, pinned by her own kunai and quivering. Even Roxas, presumed dead, had teleported, though no one noticed.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you the one who has made our entire lives miserable in one night?" Xemnas asked, despite overexaggerating when it came to the Nobodies' "misery."

Jack crossed his hands behind his head in a pose all of the Organization knew was vaguely familiar.

"You know it!" He discarded his jack o' lantern to reveal...none other than Axel himself.

"Hey, you were right! They were scared to death!" Roxas beamed, making everyone seethe with rage once they knew they had been fooled.

"Do you mean that Kingdom Hearts was in no real danger?!?" Saix boomed, his yellow eyes glinting menacingly as he took out his bohemian claymore.

"Nope! Since our favorite boss decided to basically outlaw Halloween, I took the liberty of scaring you. And I had fun doing it, too. Roxas did a great job of being the corpse, if I must say so myself."

Demyx groaned at his childish stupidity for not recognizing Axel's creative work when it came to this practical joke. And to think, he screamed and wept when, really, there was no need to scream or weep in the first place.

"Yeah, well, you're the genius!" Roxas praised his best friend, who straightened up proudly.

Larxene fumed, breathing in and out quickly as she ripped the kunai from the cloth of her robe that they had clung to.

She pointed to Axel and Roxas while shouting, "Get them! They...they...! Argh! They need to be punished!"

"All because they frightened you?" Marluxia taunted.

"You were scared of losing your precious roses!"

"Hey, everyone, calm down!" Demyx uncharacteristically shouted boldly. "These two _heroes _wanted us to celebrate Halloween. And we did, believe it or not."

The others contemplated on his words before Xemnas announced, "All right, the Halloween ban is officially no more."

From that day on, everyone respected Axel and Roxas for their heroism. And Vexen's creature joined his creator for a little song and dance routine, but nobody cares about that.

* * *

**A/N: Basically, this fic was supposed to parody the whole concept of the "masked killer" deal that is in many horror flicks, especially my personal favorite, the old Friday the 13th movies. Of course, since I'm not the best at horror, I wanted to make it fun for everybody. And yes, the last sentence is supposed to be a reference to "Young Frankenstein."**

**Not sure if it's the best, writing-wise, but will you please review? It'll be like the candy I can't get since I'm too old for trick-or-treating (not so much for costumes, though, hehe).**


End file.
